The present invention relates broadly to motion upholstery furniture designed to support a user's body in an essentially seated disposition. Motion upholstery furniture includes recliners, incliners, sofas, love seats, sectionals, theater seating, traditional chairs, and chairs with a moveable seat portion, such furniture pieces being referred to herein generally as “seating units.” More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved linkage mechanism developed to accommodate a wide variety of styling for a seating unit (e.g., high-leg chairs with T-cushion styling), which is otherwise limited by the configurations of linkage mechanisms in the field. Additionally, the improved linkage mechanism of the present invention provides for reclining a seating unit that is positioned against a wall.
Reclining seating units exist that allow a user to forwardly extend a footrest and to recline a backrest rearward relative to a seat. These existing seating units typically provide three basic positions: a standard, non-reclined closed position; an extended position; and a reclined position. In the closed position, the seat resides in a generally horizontal orientation and the backrest is disposed substantially upright. Additionally, if the seating unit includes an ottoman attached with a mechanical arrangement, the mechanical arrangement is collapsed such that the ottoman is not extended. In the extended position, often referred to as a television (“TV”) position, the ottoman is extended forward of the seat, and the backrest remains sufficiently upright to permit comfortable television viewing by an occupant of the seating unit. In the reclined position the backrest is pivoted rearward from the extended position into an obtuse relationship with the seat for lounging or sleeping.
Several modern seating units in the industry are adapted to provide the adjustment capability described above. However, these seating units require relatively complex linkage mechanisms to afford this capability. The complex linkage assemblies limit certain design aspects utilized by furniture manufacturers. In particular, these linkage assemblies impose constraints on an upholstery designer's use of multiple styling features concurrently on an adjustable seating unit. For instance, the linkage assemblies are bulky and require seating units to incorporate space-saving utilities such as connecting the linkage mechanisms between the arms to a base on the floor in order to accomplish hiding the linkage assembly below the seat in the closed position. But, this configuration precludes a furniture designer from providing the seating unit with arms that rest either directly or indirectly, through support of high legs, on an underlying surface. Further, if the linkage assembly is configured as a more compact apparatus that resides between the legs and the seat, the furniture designer is restricted from incorporating a pivot-over-arm feature that allows for winged backs on the backrest due to interference between the arms and the winged backs when reclining. Still further, other existing seating units that provide winged backs on the seatback are precluded from providing a T-cushion style seat by the structure of the linkage assembly (i.e., lacking the ability to laterally adjust the set between the arms of the seating unit). As such, upholstery designers are forced to choose between styling options. Moreover, upholstery styling designers are forced to purchase and stock many different linkage mechanisms if each option is to be produced within the seating unit line.
In addition, the lack of lateral adjustment offered by these complex linkage mechanisms disadvantageously requires the entire seating unit to be moved outwardly away from an adjacent wall. Otherwise, without substantial clearance between the seatback and the adjacent wall, the backrest in the reclined position will contact the adjacent wall.
The present invention pertains to a novel linkage mechanism that allows a seating unit to provide all of the following features: a T-cushion style seat, a winged back on the backrest that pivots over the arms without interfering therewith, a space-saving utility that overcomes the need for considerable wall clearance, and high-leg capability. Significantly, the linkage mechanism of the invention is constructed in a simple and compact arrangement in order to provide function without impairing incorporation of desirable upholstery features. Further, the present invention allows for a wide variety of styling options that may be applied to the seating unit in which it is installed.